


Fluff Piece

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle usually doesn’t usually have a problem with fluff. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Response to lone_pyramid’s impromptu multi-fandom fluff drabble-a-thon.

“Gesundheit!”

“Thank yoachoo!”

“Bless.”

“Gatchoo! Chu! Gatch! Atchoo!”

“Are you done yet?”

“No. Beckett, what is all this crachooo … stuff in the air?”

“Do I look like a botanist, Castle? It’s tree fluff.”

“There’s no such thing.”

“Seeing that those trees are covered in it, I’m going to have to disagree.”

“I’m not allergichoo to trees.”

“Castle, you’ve been sneezing nonstop since we got into town. You’re allergic to these trees.”

“Make it stop!”

“Fine. For every sneeze in the next sixty seconds, I’ll unbutton one button. Go!”

“You’re an evil woman.”

“And you’ve stopped sneezing.”

“You wisachoo. Watchoo!”


End file.
